The present invention relates to an information display system, and more particularly, to an information display system for a passenger conveying device.
Generally, escalators are used to transport people between different stories in shopping malls or department stores where various products are sold, or subways, airports, terminals and the like, to which people flock. Horizontal traveling type of escalators, such as moving walkways, may also be used in the same story in order to reduce traffic.
Since escalators are capable of transporting a multitude of people, it is possible to maximize the advertising effectiveness for products and corporations by providing advertising copies to the escalators. Typically, there are small advertising boards erected at transferring areas between successive escalators, as the advertising copies. A printed layer of advertising object may also be attached on handrails of an escalator to attract people's attention for the advertising object.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,647, Adrian et al. describe an illuminated information display which has a light source provided within an escalator balustrade. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,125 to Ball et al. discloses an illumination system for escalator handrails. The illumination system includes light sources mounted onto or within the handrails to ensure display of advertising information or graphic designs to users of the escalator. While it is known to position lighting or illumination means under the handrails or in the base of the balustrade to increase aesthetic appeal of the escalator, some illumination systems or illuminated information displays available may require complex, expensive electronics and constant power in the escalators.
Thus, there remains a need for an information display system for escalators or other passenger conveying devices through which advertising information or messages may be efficiently broadcasted or displayed to the public in an economical way.